Gardening tools of the type contemplated herein are generally mounted or suspended on a hook for display. Sales tags are loosely attached to gardening implements either by a string or loosely mounted on some part of the tool. Tags which are loosely secured to the implement cannot be readily observed by the prospective buyer because they are free to turn or hang in a position where the sales information cannot be seen. This requires the buyer to manipulate the tag in order to read the information on the tag.
Tags which are provided with an adhesive are permanently secured to the tool in a position to be observed by the buyer. However, they require special handling, additional expense to manufacture and are difficult to remove from the item once it has been purchased.